


Cravings / Что желаннее всего

by sverhanutaya



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Caning, Chan/under-aged boy, Dark, Dark fiction, Domination/submission, Drama & Romance, Kidnapping, Lemon, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Other kinks, Role-Playing Game, Underage Prostitution, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, dark Willy Wonka, messing with Mother Nature, possible cannibalism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Рано или поздно наступает момент, когда подавлять собственные желания становится невозможно, но ты не можешь дать им выход, не причинив боль тому, кого любишь. И что остаётся делать?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cravings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/276879) by IDOL HANDS. 



> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5253240

Деньги действительно способны на всё.  
  
Это становится неоспоримым, если обратить внимание на хрупкого мальчика, стоящего в нескольких шагах от мистера Вонки. Они находились посреди главного холла кондитерской фабрики, молчаливо изучая друг друга. Внешне походящему на беспризорника ребёнку хватило всего лишь короткого взгляда в холодные и тёмные сиреневые глаза человека, обладающего колоссальной структурой. Под всей красотой таилась тьма, а во взоре застыла какая-то странная отрешённость. У мальчика этот изысканный человек на уровне инстинктов вызывал отторжение. И хотя в обширном холле было очень тепло, ребёнка пробирала дрожь.  
  
Мистер Вонка на это улыбнулся, обнажив ряд идеальных зубов.  
  
— Он соответствует Вашему запросу по всем параметрам, — заявил мужчина, который привёл сюда мальчика. Он был рослый, с бритой головой и рваным шрамом поперёк губы, обладал широким торсом и мускулистыми татуированными руками, а в своей одежде напоминал байкера. Он категорически не соответствовал образу человека, который мог бы отвечать за детей. К слову, то же самое можно было сказать и о Вилли Вонке.  
  
— Бесспорно, — согласился кондитер. Его глаза не отрывались от изучения ребёнка, который по-прежнему отказывался взглянуть на него.  
  
Мальчик был примерно нужного возраста, росточком доходил кондитеру до груди, имел светлую кожу и чуть длинноватые каштановые волосы, а ещё...  
  
— Пусть он посмотрит на меня, — сказал мистер Вонка спокойным, но приказным тоном. Звучание фальцета в нём, должно быть, предполагало демонстрацию его доброжелательности, но вышло это как-то механически, равно как и каждое движение под этой безупречного покроя одеждой. Взгляд мальчика упал на длинную трость, которую Вонка медленно вращал за навершие. Теперь он заметил, что лавандовые перчатки незнакомца, подходящие к глазам, сделаны из латекса. Маленькое детское сердечко от беспокойства забилось быстрее. Для чего же Содержатель продал его?  
  
Мужчина подтолкнул мальчишку в спину.  
  
— Ты теперь принадлежишь ему, делай что говорят.  
  
Наконец ребёнок нерешительно поднял глаза. Восхитительного орехово-зелёного оттенка, довольно большие, они были, пожалуй, самой примечательной чертой во внешности ребёнка.  
  
— О. Превосходно, — голос мистера Вонки прозвучал с придыханием и отстранённо.  
  
Теперь мальчик заставлял себя сосредоточиться на лице незнакомца, боясь отвести взгляд. Начал с высокого широкополого атласного цилиндра с двухслойной отделкой, затем принялся исследовать структуру лица своего новоиспечённого владельца. Строгое и красивое, со скульптурными скулами, точёным носом и квадратной челюстью. Волосы идеально подстрижены и уложены в безупречный боб. Край стрижки доходил точно до края сильной челюсти, уши полностью закрывались. И волосок лежал к волоску, прядь к пряди, плавным изгибом обрамляя лицо. Кожа кондитера напоминала фарфор, на ней отчётливо выделялись яркие губы и тёмные арочные брови, а так же лёгкие тени вокруг глаз, которые могли быть как естественными, так и специально нанесёнными. При взгляде на этого человека мальчик сразу подумал о вампирах из книжек и фильмов. Почувствовал засасывающую силу этих выразительных, мерцающих глаз.  
  
— Не нужно так бояться, мальчик. — Кондитер слегка наклонился к оцепеневшему ребёнку, укладывая обе руки на трость. — Сегодня мы с тобой здорово повеселимся, — голос стал неожиданно ласковым, и его щёки выделились отчётливее, когда он улыбнулся. И несмотря на мертвенную бледность, лицо вдруг показалось тёплым.  
  
Мальчик очень, очень нерешительно ответил на жест, изобразив слабую улыбку.  
  
— У него нет ямочек, — прозвучало внезапно и разочарованно.  
  
Худенький мальчишка наконец-то освободился от гипнотического взгляда мистера Вонки, когда тот перевёл своё внимание на его куратора. Ребёнок воспользовался шансом и тоже посмотрел на мужчину, что привёл его в это глухое место. То был умоляющий взгляд, сопровождаемый почти незаметным мотанием головой в тщетной попытке телепатически передать мысли своему негодному опекуну.  
  
_Ещё не слишком поздно.  
  
Можно отменить сделку и уйти.  
  
Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, мне не нравится этот странный человек!_  
  
Мужчина пожал мускулистыми плечами в ответ, похоже, им обоим.  
  
Сумма была назначена баснословная, мальчик это прекрасно помнил.  
  
— Едва ли Вы найдёте кого-то ещё ближе к Вашему описанию. А этого я сам подготовил и могу заверить, он не доставит Вам никаких проблем и сделает всё, что ему скажут. Он очень покладистый.  
  
Вонка положил руку на челюсть и вновь посмотрел на ребёнка. Он заметил детский страх, лишнюю влагу в больших глазах и трогательный излом тонких бровок. Его охватило сильное чувство, очень похожее на то, которое заставило его потратить столько драгоценного времени, чтобы вообще пойти на столь кропотливое соглашение. Терпения больше не осталось, и слово «покладистый» стало последней каплей. Он прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, на мгновение справляясь с эмоциями.  
  
— Убедили, — хладнокровно произнёс мистер Вонка, открывая глаза. А затем с бóльшим энтузиазмом подтвердил своё решение: — По рукам! — и поднял кисть в воздух, ни на кого из них не глядя, и потом просто сжал пальцами пустоту.  
  
За спинами гостей в нескольких ярдах послышался короткий шорох, но когда они обернулись, то увидели лишь стеклянный кейс, хотя ещё минуту назад его здесь не было. Прозрачный короб был плотно набит аккуратно перетянутыми пачками свеженьких купюр, а также одной большой плиткой шоколада. Вонка просто не смог удержаться.  
  
Мальчик боролся со слезами и мольбами. Ведь всё могло сложиться не так уж плохо. Он повернулся, чтобы вновь увидеть эту трость, эти начищенные до блеска туфли, облегающие кожаные брюки со сложными выточками и длинные цепочки, спускающиеся от кожаного жилета и ведущие к бог-весть-чему. Его продавали многим людям, но с этим никто из них не мог сравниться. Мальчишка вспомнил, как Содержатель сказал ему, что им заинтересовался тот, кто делает конфеты. Тогда это весьма его взбодрило. Разве мог быть злым человек, создающий сладости?  
  
— Я вернусь за ним в условленное время, — сообщил Содержатель, уже развернувшись спиной и подойдя к прозрачному чемодану.  
  
— И он уже будет вас дожидаться, — ответил Вонка, в прощальном жесте медленно взмахивая свободной рукой, пальцы другой скрестив на навершии трости. Но Себастьян слишком внимательно провожал своего сопроводителя взглядом, чтобы заметить это. — Будьте осторожны на обратном пути, хорошо? Возвращайтесь той же дорогой, какой пришли. Моя фабрика таит немало опасностей, — предупредил мистер Вонка. Он решительно отказался пригласить гостей через главные ворота: слишком велик был риск, даже несмотря на кромешно чёрную ночь на дворе. Так что вошли они через один из множества секретных ходов, ведущих внутрь и петляющих вокруг этого поразительно сложного комплекса.  
  
— Не стоит беспокойства, я хорошо собой владею, и у меня отличная память, — ответил крепкий мужчина с издёвкой. После он сразу двинулся на выход из помещения, не удостоив даже прощальным словом мальчишку, которого только что продал. В конце концов, это всего лишь бизнес, сантименты ни к чему. И теперь только отдалённый гул гигантских агрегатов, доносящийся из глубин фабрики, наполнял тишину.  
  
Мальчик не оборачивался, до последнего провожал своего куратора взглядом, пока тот совсем не скрылся во тьме и извитой сети коридоров. Когда мальчик наконец развернулся лицом к хорошо одетому мужчине, тот смотрел прямо на него, ожидая, когда ребёнок обратит на него своё внимание.  
  
Детские плечи невольно вздрогнули. Мужчина в элегантном цилиндре только улыбнулся мальчику своей сладкой и безумной усмешкой. Почему столь безупречные белоснежные зубы могли вводить в такой трепет? Возможно, дело в том, что они наводили на мысль о большом и страшном сером волке из «Красной Шапочки».  
  
— Итак, как твоё имя, мальчик? — пропел Вонка.  
  
Очень мягким голоском ребёнок ответил:  
  
— Себастьян.  
  
— Хмм! — одобрительно отозвался мистер Вонка. — Себастьян, — посмаковал он и вновь пристально заглянул мальчику в глаза. — Себастьян, — повторил он уже более сфокусированно, — меня зовут Вилли Вонка.  
  
Ресницы Себастьяна вспорхнули вверх, а плавно изогнутый рот приоткрылся. Теперь всё сходилось: таинственный кондитер из другой страны был никем иным как...  
  
— В-вы САМ Вилли Вонка? — выдохнул он, всё ещё боясь повысить тон. Детские ручки беспокойно подкинулись, подчёркивая его удивление этим открытием.  
  
Вонка склонил голову набок и озадаченно посмотрел ему в лицо.  
  
— Мой дорогой ребёнок, почему ты позволяешь себе нечто подобное?  
  
Себастьян не имел ни малейшего понятия, что это могло значить, пока не ощутил, как трость хлестнула его по растопыренным рукам. Гулкий звук эхом прокатился по широкому холлу.  
  
Мальчик не выдержал, тихонько пискнув. Как он и ожидал, не расплакаться было сложно. Бледного мальчишку эта своенравная трость насторожила с самого начала. Укус твёрдого пластика говорил ему, что он что-то сделал не так. Он лишь понурил голову и не стал оправдываться за свою ошибку, боясь навлечь на себя ещё большее наказание.  
  
— Говори ЛИШЬ тогда, КОГДА тебя спрашивают и ТОЛЬКО в том случае, если я обращусь к тебе ЛИЧНО. Ты понял? — голос мистера Вонки мигом растерял всю располагающую миндальность, и осталась одна только авторитетность.  
  
Мужчина в высоком цилиндре только что слово в слово процитировал его Содержателя. Себастьян уже успел возненавидеть собственный голос из-за зубрёжки этих слов в процессе подготовки. В ударе по руке была его вина, он ведь прекрасно знал, что не должен болтать лишнего.  
  
— Так, послушай, я польщён, что ты знал, кто я такой, но впредь ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, ладненько? — внезапно вернувшаяся сладость в голосе кондитера лишь пугала ещё больше. Этот человек был непредсказуем.  
  
Мальчик лишь покорно кивнул и аккуратно взглянул на мистера Вонку из-под светло-каштановой чёлки.  
  
— Чудно! Потому что мне не хотелось бы делать этого снова, — живо проговорил мужчина, и черты его лица исказились в преувеличенном сожалении. Именно тогда мальчик подумал, что лицо этого человека походит на маску. Как будто только на этой части его тела была кожа, а идеальный боб и высокие воротники одежды лишь усиливали это ощущение.  
  
Себастьян сомневался в заявлении мистера Вонки. Этот человек казался тем, кому нравилось контролировать дисциплину, очень сильно нравилось, но такой шанс выпадал нечасто. Место удара на руке всё ещё ныло, и при должном освещении наверняка можно было увидеть розоватый след.  
  
— Очень хорошо. Полагаю, теперь мы друг друга поняли. Продолжим? — сказал кондитер уже спокойно, почти как взрослый.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — робко отозвался Себастьян.  
  
Вонка жестом велел мальчику пройти вперёд себя, изящным взмахом трости указывая направление. Мальчик пошёл туда, куда было велено, двигаясь дальше по холлу, вглубь фабрики. Глаза мистера Вонки хищно следили за своим новым приобретением с того момента, как мальчик повернулся к нему спиной. Оба они медленно продвигались к концу помещения.  
  
Оказалось, что оно было сплошной огромной оптической иллюзией! И гигантский коридор, который, как сначала показалось, расширялся, на самом деле постепенно сужался. В итоге они оказались перед крохотной дверцей, слишком маленькой даже для ребёнка. Мистер Вонка остановился очень близко к мальчишке, через него осторожно дотягиваясь до крошечной двери одним крошечным ключиком из десятков других ключей на внушительной связке. Повернув голову, Себастьян заметил, что к связке крепилась одна из цепочек, убегающая к карману жилета. Потом лицо мужчины приблизилось к его собственному, и тот улыбнулся мальчику, блуждая взглядом по его лицу.  
  
— Давай, посмотрим, что тут есть.  
  
Когда мальчик посмотрел вперёд, его взору предстало невообразимое зрелище. Узкий коридор вдруг разверзнулся в огромное помещение величиной с парк, взрывающееся буйством красок, невероятных растений и самого потрясающего аромата, какой мальчику только доводилось ощущать. Аромат, действительно достойный кондитера: насыщенная сладость, глубокий мускатный запах шоколадных бобов, мята, лёгкие нотки орехов и специй. Хотя этот человек и выглядел необычно, но пахнул он столь же изумительно, как его конфеты.  
  
Себастьян шагнул в цех, и ему немалых усилий стоило сделать это совершенно молча. Шум падающих масс воды наполнил его уши. Он исходил от огромного бурного водопада, но вместо чистой и освежающей воды тот целиком состоял из горячего и густого жидкого шоколада. Красивым был не только облик цеха в целом, но также и отдельные его элементы — причудливые растения. Цвета их были слишком насыщенными, стебли закрученными, да и вся внешность в целом казалось неестественной. И даже трава под ногами проминалась скорее как волос или мех, чем какая-либо лужайка из тех, по которым мальчик ходил. Помещение казалось живым, можно даже сказать, одушевлённым. Мальчик обернулся к своему новому хозяину, надеясь на объяснение, которого не смел попросить. Мужчина, казалось, восторгался собственным творением — творением, так похожим на него самого. Вонке потребовалось мгновение, чтобы перевести широко раскрытые глаза на мальчика, от души и удовольствия улыбаясь.  
  
— Нравится? — осведомился он.  
  
— Это невероятно. Это всё настоящее? — осмелился спросить ребёнок.  
  
— Настоящая фантазия, претворённая в жизнь, — ответил мужчина с мечтательной поволокой на глазах. Но очень быстро его взгляд прояснился, и, вновь наклонившись, он указал: — Гляди!  
  
Повернувшись в указанном направлении, мальчик увидел домик, будто сошедший со страниц сказки, на правом краю лужайки. Весь он был таким непропорциональным и покосившимся, что, казалось, в любую секунду мог обрушиться. Краска отслаивалась, а худая крыша явно нуждалась в починке, и всё же от домика веяло какой-то светлой грустью. Мальчик вернул внимание к Вонке, который вновь встал с ним рядом.  
  
За тяжёлой наклонной дверью оказалась одна-единственная большая комната. В ней была широкая, явно немало послужившая, пустующая кровать и большой прямоугольный деревенский стол напротив скромной кухоньки в углу. Ещё один матрас лежал в стороне на полу. В доме также имелась мансардная спальня, к которой вела хлипкая деревянная лесенка. Себастьян успел было подумать, что здесь слишком много спальных мест, но потом всё его внимание захватила щедрая трапеза, расположенная на столе. Он увидел тарелку супа, от которой вздымался пар, ломоть тёмного хлеба с маслом, а также плитку «Восхитительного сливочного восторга». Мальчик растерянно моргнул. Кто мог накрыть на стол? В доме определённо никто не жил, хотя здесь явно поддерживали чистоту.  
  
— Ну же, садись, — сказал Вонка тем самым задыхающимся тоном, какой появился у него, когда он впервые увидел глаза мальчишки.  
  
Ребёнок и правда был страшно голоден. Его Содержатель ещё больше урезал ему рацион с того дня, как кондитер выразил заинтересованность в одном из его мальчишек через интернет. Себастьян опустился на расшатанный деревянный стул с прямой спинкой. Вилли Вонка снял свой цилиндр и прислонил трость к стене. От этого мальчик испытал облегчение. Вонка опустился на соседний стул.  
  
Себастьян хотел было уже взять большую металлическую ложку, но внезапно в его волосах появилась рука и с силой оттянула назад.  
  
— Разве я РАЗРЕШАЛ тебе есть? — резко спросил мужчина, не ослабляя захвата. От внезапности мальчик мелко задрожал.  
  
— Нет, — кротко ответил он. Рука в перчатке разжалась с тихим поскрипыванием.  
  
— Ах, не должен ли ты сначала помолиться перед едой? — спросил Вонка, словно заботливый родитель.  
  
Себастьяна потрясло то, что этот человек, купивший его из каких-либо извращённых побуждений, мог волноваться о Боге. С другой стороны, учитывая ситуацию, помолиться было бы нелишне. Поэтому он сложил вместе ладони, закрыл глаза и склонил голову. Мистер Вонка не шевельнулся, лишь продолжал пристально наблюдать. Затем он протянул к мальчику руку и пригладил оттопыренные прядки волос, которые сам же и взлохматил. На его лице играло восхищение, когда Себастьян вновь посмотрел на него. Интересно, как долго ему следовало молиться? Словно прочитав его мысли, Вонка пропел:  
  
— Ладно, достаточно. Теперь можешь есть.  
  
Ребёнок взялся за ложку и запустил глубоко в тарелку. В супе была капуста — по большей части только капуста — а также немного лука и картофеля... и щепотка соли. Совсем неплохо, но и совсем незатейливо. Почему бы этому богачу не предложить ему морепродукты или большой, сочный стейк? Вонка поставил локти на стол, подперев ладонями лицо, и следил за каждым движением ребёнка. До чего странно было узнать, что кто-то способен наслаждаться всего лишь наблюдением за тем, как кто-то другой ест. Едва мальчик успел проглотить несколько ложек, мелодичный голос мистера Вонки зазвучал вновь:  
  
— Подожди.  
  
Ребёнок тут же прекратил жевать и повернул к нему голову.  
  
— Чего-то не хватает, — продолжил кондитер с глубокомысленным взглядом на лице-маске.  
  
Без своего цилиндра он казался самую малость менее внушительным. Мальчик прошёлся взглядом по клокастой чёлке, прикрывающей лоб лишь на дюйм, что лишь подчёркивало необыкновенные сиреневые глаза. Желудок Себастьяна негромко проворчал в знак протеста на прекращение обеда. Вонка быстро и немного раздражённо окинул взором туловище ребёнка, а затем вскинул голову и разошёлся в улыбке.  
  
— Понял! Дело в одежде! Это всё не то! — возбуждённо прочастил он, а потом сцапал Себастьяна за локоть и сдёрнул со стула вслед за собой. Мальчик очутился лицом к широкой кровати посреди комнаты.  
  
— Надень вот это.  
  
А на фоне пёстрых одеял Себастьян раньше и не заметил несколько аккуратно сложенных вещей. Он оглянулся на Вонку, и тот в который раз сверкнул своими жуткими безупречными зубами. Мальчишка приблизился к кровати и принялся не спеша избавляться от собственной серой рубашки с не по росту длинными рукавами.  
  
— О, погоди! — воскликнул Вонка и захихикал. Ребёнок застыл. — Хочу, чтоб это осталось сюрпризом! — радостно заявил он и развернулся на стуле, положив ногу на ногу. Затем он снял с себя роскошный бархатный редингот и повесил на спинку стула. Показались рукава тончайшей шёлковой белой рубашки кожаный ремешок на каждой руке не позволял им сползти вниз. Показались кнопки в военном стиле, украшающие кожаный жилет. Ворот жилета облегал шею до самого горла, где последняя кнопка была выделана в виде причудливой буквы «W».  
  
Вдруг Вонка поднял указательный палец вверх и добавил:  
  
— Я всё равно вижу тебя краем глаза, так что не пытайся улизнуть или что-то ещё.  
  
Безусловно, этот человек был самым странным из всех, с кем Себастьяну когда-либо приходилось иметь дело. А уж странных людей на своём коротком веку он успел навидаться. Мальчик продолжал раздеваться, пока не остался в одном белье, потом взял в руки первый элемент приготовленной одежды — самые обыкновенные коричневые штаны. И вновь он посетовал, что ему не досталось чего-то более изящного.  
  
— Хм, и бельё тоже, — велел сладкий голос.  
  
Ясное дело, его обладатель подглядывал, хотя и хотел для себя «сюрприза». Ребёнок спустил неугодные плавки и остался стоять, бледный и голый, посреди милого сказочного домика. Зрелище было совершенно невинным. Вонка неуверенно поёрзал на стуле и поднял ладонь, чтобы отчасти ограничить периферийное зрение.  
  
— Поспеши одеться, мальчик, — прозвучал голос слегка раздражённо, с долей трепета.  
  
Себастьян почти с облегчением убедился, что этому человеку необязательно прибегать к рукоприкладству, чтобы возбудиться. Мальчик нашёл пару простых новых хлопковых трусиков и надел одни, а потом и остальную одежду. Она не очень ему подходила: брюки оказались коротковаты, а рукава свитера не доставали до запястий. Себастьян сел на кровать, чтобы надеть башмаки. Они оказались малы ему, но он более-менее решил эту проблему, крепко затянув шнурки. Судя по продавленностям в обуви, предыдущий её владелец испытывал аналогичные трудности. Возможно, остальная одежда специально не должна была ему подходить. Ребёнок застыл на месте, лицом к мистеру Вонке, который в считанные секунды повернулся к нему. Мужчина шумно вдохнул, оживился лицом, и его руки возбуждённо взметнулись вверх и сжались в кулаки.  
  
— Великолепно... просто великолепно, — проговорил он, едва дыша.  
  
Мистер Вонка медленно поднялся, словно боялся спугнуть увиденное неосторожным движением. Себастьян не понимал, почему на него смотрели, будто на ожившую мечту. Вилли Вонка приблизился к нему и поправил на мальчике бежевую рубашку так, чтобы воротничок выглядывал из-под горловины свитера. Затем рука в перчатке, нежно поскрипывая, обвела ворот свитера по краю. С секунду мужчина просто стоял на месте, ничего не предпринимая, лишь глядя пристально и хрипло дыша. Затем его рука поднялась выше, к каштановым волосам мальчика, и пропустила их сквозь пальцы. Себастьян каждую секунду ожидал, что его кинут на кровать. Было абсолютно вне его понимания, как кого-то способна завести столь непривлекательная одежда.  
  
Внезапно голос Вонки сделался невероятно нежным, когда он нерешительно произнёс:  
  
— Себастьян, — а потом вдруг схватил мальчика за узкие плечи. — Ты не будешь сильно возражать, если я стану называть тебя... Чарли?  
  
— Нет, конечно, — мягко откликнулся мальчик. Не в его положении было возражать хоть на что-нибудь. А имя отчего-то показалось смутно знакомым, хотя он и не был уверен, почему.  
  
— Чарли, сейчас ступай и возьми шоколадку. Я знаю, эта — твоя любимая. — Лицо Вонки повернулось к обшарпанному кухонному столу, и он с неохотой отпустил мальчика.  
  
Себастьян предпочёл бы сначала доесть суп, но и шоколадка — тоже неплохо. Собственно, сейчас совершенно любая еда была для него любимой. Ребёнок подошёл к столу и взял в руки большую шоколадную плитку в тёмно-бордовой обёртке. Его повторно ошеломило понимание того, что попал он человеку, создающему знаменитые во всём мире сладости. И кто бы мог подумать, что у этого человека окажутся столь необычные пристрастия. Когда мальчик оторвал уголок обёртки, то что-то под ней блеснуло золотым, привлекая его внимание. Мальчишка с недоумением оглянулся на кондитера. Тот сидел на кровати и выжидающе улыбался. Как только мальчик поймал его взгляд, мужчина возбуждённо взмахнул руками, призывая продолжать.  
  
— Ну же! Разворачивай!  
  
Белая кожа Вонки решительно отказывалась отражать зажжённый в комнате свет; вместо этого она сама источала какое-то потустороннее сияние, словно не из этого мира.  
  
Себастьян продолжил разрывать обёртку. То, что поначалу зацепило его внимание, оказалось широким прямоугольником позолоченной бумаги с выдавленными на ней словами.  
  
Вонка подскочил и взволнованно схватил мальчика в объятия, опускаясь на колени.  
  
— Давай же, читай, погляди, что ты выиграл!  
  
— Н-но я не умею читать, мистер Вонка, — нервно пролепетал мальчонка. Едва ли он когда-то вообще посещал школу.  
  
— Что ж, тогда я сам тебе скажу, — сладко ответил мистер Вонка. Он с обожанием глядел в лицо мальчику, пока Себастьян всё пытался понять, зачем же нужна эта позолоченная пластинка, которую у него уже выхватили из рук.  
  
— Ты навсегда останешься жить на моей замечательной фабрике! — провозгласил Вонка, привлекая ребёнка ближе в объятия.  
  
А вот теперь Себастьян окончательно запутался. Всё это ещё было частью их игры? И почему всё звучало так знакомо? Мальчишка озадаченно уставился на мистера Вонку, отчаянно желая задать вопрос. Вместо этого его ожидал мягкий и страстный поцелуй в губы. По-настоящему хороший поцелуй! От неожиданности мальчик наперво даже забыл закрыть глаза. Контакт продлился один долгий момент, ресницы мальчишки затрепетали, веки сомкнулись, и он начал догадываться, что под всем происходящим крылся некий второй смысл. Он чувствовал своего хозяина даже сквозь кожаные штаны, и сам отвечал тем же.  
  
Одна рука Вилли фиксировала голову Себастьяна, не позволяя шелохнуться. Вонка очень медленно отстранился, пока ещё не открывая глаз, смакуя момент лишнюю секунду. И только потом, когда Себастьян ощутил загадочный вкус сахара на губах, тёмные ресницы Вонки дрогнули и распахнулись, и тот вполголоса произнёс:  
  
— Ты больше не увидишь того отвратительного человека. Он никогда за тобой не вернётся.  
  
Это НЕ звучало как часть игры. Ребёнок шумно сглотнул. В его глазах промелькнула паника, когда он вновь заметил у кондитера тот самый взгляд, направленный в никуда.  
  
— О да! — воодушевлённо воскликнул Вонка. — Он уже лежит где-то мёртвый, я уверен. Даже если он избежал всех ловушек, перед шоколадкой точно не устоял! — он маниакально хихикнул. — О да, я добавил весьма неприятный яд в его плитку, а также некоторые ферменты, которые расщепят его тело на молекулы! И его словно никогда не существовало.  
  
Горючие слёзы покатились по лицу мальчишки, который не мог даже пикнуть. Его Содержатель действительно был не лучшим из людей, но этого знания было достаточно. Потому что, каким бы плохим тот ни был, мальчик по крайней мере представлял, чего ожидать.  
  
Вонка притянул детскую головку к своему левому плечу.  
  
— Ооу, тише-тише, не стоит благодарностей. — Фигурка ребёнка идеально льнула к его собственной, словно кусочек паззла. Мужчина вдыхал знакомый запах, который хранила одежда на мальчике. — Ах, как же я по тебе скучал, — голос Вонки был полон острой тоски.  
  
Себастьян начал всхлипывать, всё ещё пряча лицо в плече мужчины. Вонка, должно быть, всего лишь играл с ним. Всё это могло показаться частью какой-то больной игры.  
  
  
Но это оказалось не так. В этом не осталось никаких сомнений, когда по прошествии нескольких дней Содержатель мальчика так и не явился.  
  
Вилли Вонка оказался отнюдь не плохим любовником, но требовательным и зачастую жестоким. Наказания всегда были суровее, когда мальчик оказывался в собственной одежде, поэтому он решил носить всегда ту, что ему дали в первый день. Рядом он часто ощущал присутствие не то крошечных человечков, не то эльфов, однако ни разу не видел в глаза хоть одного из них. Мальчик начал думать, что Мистер Вонка владел магией, потому как всё время что-нибудь из вещей то неожиданно исчезало, то появлялось вновь, совершенно чистое. Но ребёнок помнил, что нельзя задавать вопросов. А страх за свою жизнь не позволял ему даже помыслить о побеге с фабрики, да и к тому же, идти-то ему было некуда.  
  
  
В один из дней он проснулся под звучание чьего-то пения. Незнакомый голос звал Вилли по имени. Мальчик вскинул голову и посмотрел в прореху покатого потолка над маленькой кроватью, на которой он всё прошедшее время спал. Снаружи дома стоял мистер Вонка, а рядом с ним — очень красивый молодой человек в элегантном изумрудном костюме, галстуке-бабочке и изящной шляпке — уменьшенной версии цилиндра Вонки. Молодой человек заключил мистера Вонку в объятия сразу же, как только они сблизились. Кондитер заметно нервничал, однако неуверенно ответил на жест. Юноша разомкнул объятия, и они двое стали оживлённо о чём-то болтать. Потом Вонка взмахом трости предложил им пройти в дом.  
  
Себастьян тут же отпрянул от прорехи и откинулся на постели, притворяясь спящим. Его тело по-настоящему болело. Спина под свободной прозрачной ночнушкой была усеяна отметинами. Определённо было что-то особенное в этой хлипкой маленькой кроватке, что-то, что заставляло мистера Вонку сходить с ума от страсти. Мальчик всё ждал, когда же хрупкие деревянные ножки подломятся от того, что над ними проделывали.  
  
— ...Так что они переехали и всем безумно довольны! — делился своей радостью молодой человек, ступая через порог. Вонка вошёл сразу же за ним. — Я рад, что ты позволил мне помочь им. Знаю, близятся каникулы, и я ещё нескоро смогу с ними повидаться.  
  
— А твоим р-... — Вонка осёкся и издал какой-то странный звук. Раньше Себастьян за ним подобного не замечал. Что же могло настолько задевать этого жестокого человека, что даже отнимало у него дар речи?  
  
— Родителям? — подсказал юноша с нежностью и чуть усмехнулся.  
  
— Да. Им понравился дом, который я подыскал?  
  
— Не то слово! Лучшего и придумать невозможно. Ты даже подарил им часть своих растений! — восторгался молодой человек.  
  
Ребёнок наблюдал за ними двоими сквозь щели в полу своей спальни на мансарде. Он заметил, что у незнакомца появлялись ямочки на щеках, когда тот улыбался. А ещё его волосы отливали тем же каштановым оттенком, что и у самого мальчика.  
  
— НАШИХ растений, — вежливо поправил Вонка.  
  
Мужчина чуть зарделся, и они улыбнулись друг другу, немного помолчав.  
  
Затем юноша прочистил горло и сказал:  
  
— Так, что привело тебя в этот старый шаткий дом?  
  
— Присматривал за твоим подарком на день рождения, — ответил Вонка, принимая привлекательную позу со своей печально известной тростью и мягко ухмыляясь.  
  
— Моим что! — последовал поражённый ответ.  
  
— Ну, ты ведь всегда жалел, что родился единственным ребёнком в семье. Теперь, когда здесь только мы с тобой, и ты уже вырос, я подумал, будет неплохо, если тут снова появится ребёнок. Поэтому... Я нашёл тебе маленького братика.  
  
Мальчик поперхнулся воздухом. И оба мужчины посмотрели вверх.  
  
Ухмылка Вонки стала шире.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не подняться и не познакомиться с ним, Чарли. Его зовут Себастьян. Чудесное имя, не правда ли?  
  
Чарли выглядел ошеломлённым, но двинулся к лестнице. А Вонка меж тем продолжал:  
  
— У бедняжки не было семьи, да и к тому же, он ведь просто вылитый ты! Разве я мог устоять и не забрать его?  
  
Ребёнок встретился лицом к лицу с тем, чьим именем мистер Вонка любил его называть, в особенности когда кончал. Они замерли друг напротив друга, одинаково шокированные. Чарли был ростом около шести футов и обладал более мускулистой фигурой, чем Вилли Вонка, но, конечно, не такой, какая была у Содержателя мальчика.  
  
— Не беспокойся, — окликнул Вонка, — он не появится в моём завещании.  
  
— Вилли, почему ты решил, что меня будет беспокоить что-то подобное? — с упрёком ответил красавец. В отличие от Вонки, у него был более естественный тон кожи, а волосы были уложены в короткую модную причёску, которая, похоже, тоже недёшево обошлась, как и одежда. — Ну и ну, да ты выглядишь в точности как маленький я! Хотя уши у меня торчали сильнее! — юноша рассмеялся над собственным самоуничижительным замечанием. И Себастьяну показалось, что перед ним очень сердечный и добрый человек. Как же возможно, чтоб такой, как он, и мистер Вонка подружились?  
  
— Себастьян... — протянул Вонка мелодичным голосом, — можешь пообщаться с Чарли, однако не забывай о манерах.  
  
Слово «манеры» было произнесено с оттенком угрозы. Себастьян чётко понимал, о чём не должен был говорить с Чарли. Но в любом случае он был просто рад иметь компанию.  
  
Чарли опустился на изножье своей старой кровати, изучающе глядя на ребёнка. Себастьян же сидел на подушке с широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
— Чарли, мне нужно возвращаться к работе, но мы увидимся за ужином и как следует обсудим новости. А пока оставайся и познакомься поближе со своим новым братиком, договорились? Только не переусердствуй, а то малышу... нездоровится и требуется немного отдохнуть, — сказал Вонка, шагая через порог.  
  
— Конечно! — крикнул Чарли и тут же обратился к Себастьяну шутливым шёпотом: — Он такой трудоголик!  
  
— Я всё слышу! — игриво откликнулся мистер Вонка, выходя наружу и закрывая за собой перекособоченную дверь.  
  
Себастьян не сдержал лёгкой улыбки. Эти двое подначивали друг друга, будто родные братья.  
  
Чарли приподнялся, выглянул в дыру на крыше и следил за удаляющейся фигурой Вонки, пересекающей сладкую поляну.  
  
— Как вы с ним познакомились? — проронил Себастьян едва слышно. Вонка разрешил ему разговаривать, но мальчик уже так давно не пользовался своим голосом, что совсем отвык это делать.  
  
— Ах, это. Я нашёл золотой билет в своей шоколадке! Это был особый конкурс, поучаствовать в котором имели шанс всего пять человек на всём белом свете. Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе подробнее. Это было нечто!  
  
Себастьян начал припоминать что-то. Кажется, ему кто-то когда-то рассказывал о конкурсе, который произошёл ещё до его рождения.  
  
— Но сейчас... — Чарли вытянул шею, чтобы убедиться, что Вонка ушёл уже достаточно далеко, — я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне всё, что он с тобой делал. — Дымчато-нефритовые глаза Чарли встретились с похожего оттенка глазами Себастьяна. А голос зазвучал уже довольно серьёзно, совсем не так, как за мгновение до этого. Себастьян просто хлопал ресницами, не понимая, чего от него ждут.  
  
Чарли пробежался языком по губам, сел обратно на кровать и ослабил галстук. И глубоким рокочущим тоном приказал:  
  
— Расскажи мне о каждой детали. _Ничего не упусти._


	2. Chapter 2

 

_**Кто в тебя вонзает свои когти, друг мой?**_ *

 

 

 

Себастьян сидел тихо, как мышонок, наблюдая за Вилли Вонкой, разделывающим кусок мяса на своей тарелке на идеально ровные кусочки, рассчитанные как раз на один укус. Мужчина орудовал ножами с поразительной ловкостью и скоростью, помехой которым не могли стать даже перчатки. Лезвия были бритвенно-острыми. Мальчик не находил в себе мужества поднять свою маленькую головку и взглянуть мистеру Вонке в глаза. Максимум он мог остановить внимание на его переносице, под которой можно было заметить отчётливую усмешку. И всё же что-то в его отточенных движениях при обращении с полусырым мясом и в шевелении алого росчерка рта говорило о том, что он не в духе.

 

Чарли Бакет сидел аккурат напротив своего наставника, и на его лице притаилась практически незаметная улыбка, которую выдавали обозначившиеся ямочки на щеках. Чарли вальяжно подпирал подбородок рукой, облачённой в перчатку — иного цвета и текстуры. Юноша в изумрудном костюме выглядел позабавленным или, пожалуй, взбудораженным раздражением своего давнего наставника.

 

— Мне нравится твой новый имидж, — заявил молодой человек с неподдельным восхищением. — Кожа очень тебе идёт.

 

— Локти со стола, — сказал Вонка без лишних эмоций.

 

Чарли подавил смешок и повиновался.

 

— Не думал, что это настолько тебя расстроит.

 

— Вовсе я не расстроен, — холодно ответил Вонка и положил в рот кусочек сырого мяса наколотого на конец длинной элегантной вилки. А Себастьян осознал, что больше не может смотреть на нижнюю часть лица Вонки, на его совершенные, блестящие, острые, белоснежные зубы, энергично вгрызающиеся в плоть. Мальчик задался вопросом, осознавал ли кондитер, насколько устрашающее впечатление производил. И уверенность в том, что нет — не осознавал — лишь пугала ребёнка ещё больше. Не говоря уже о том, что Вилли Вонка считал себя образцом для подражания.

 

Чарли бросил взгляд на мальчишку, сидевшего сбоку от него, и довольно улыбнулся. Себастьяна до сих пор повергали в трепет сходства и различия между этими двумя. Но он не ответил бы, в чём конкретно эти свойства заключались. Так же как их наряды, в чём-то эти двое были похожи, в чём-то — нет. Будучи столь схожими, они вместе с тем уникальным образом оттеняли друг друга. Вилли Вонка казался странным, сложным, страстным, капризным, манипулятивным и дисциплинированным. Чарли же оказался средним человеком, прямым, искренним, уравновешенным, интровертным и дико любопытным.

 

Но, вне всяких сомнений, Вилли Вонка лелеял Чарли Бакета больше чего бы то ни было в целом мире — настолько сильно, чтобы душить в себе дикие порывы, сосуществуя бок о бок со своим наследником на протяжении многих _лет_. Себастьян знал об этом секрете, потому как лично исполнял каждую фантазию, которую мистер Вонка в своё время так и не осмелился раскрыть своему преемнику. Худой мальчишка был практически копией того Чарли, каким тот вошёл в жизнь великого кондитера, согласившись жить на его необъятной фабрике. Мистер Вонка устроил смерть куратора Себастьяна, чтобы наконец выпустить на волю свою испепеляющую одержимость. И, на взгляд Себастьяна, положение приняло ещё более странный оборот, нежели в последние несколько недель его жизни на фабрике, в тот день, когда объявился настоящий Чарли Бакет. Очень скоро мальчик узнал, что молодой человек начал испытывать сильные чувства к своему наставнику ещё с раннего детства. В таком случае — что пошло не так? Для чего понадобилась замена?

 

— Теперь эта фабрика твоя. Можешь делать всё, что душе угодно, — раздался голос мистера Вонки после продолжительного молчания. — Приглашать на обед, кого захочешь. Предупреждать меня или нет. Просто мне показалось, что сегодняшний день особенный и мы проведём его только вдвоём.

 

Себастьян подумал, что слово «стервозный» могло бы идеально описать тон его господина в этот момент.

 

Хрупкий мальчонка был напуган до чёртиков, но Чарли всё ещё не сводил с него того самого _взгляда._ Ранее в этот день знаменитый наследник шоколадной империи умолял своего «нового младшего братика» (как Себастьян был представлен Вилли Вонкой) признаться, что произошло между ним и странным кондитером. Себастьян был буквально расплющен под тяжестью подчинения и едва мог выдавить из себя хоть слово. Так что вместо этого мальчишка просто задрал ночную рубашку, позволяя Чарли увидеть свою спину. Вопросов о том, чьих это рук дело, возникнуть не могло. Чарли осторожно проследил кончиками пальцев каждый след на бледной коже, каждую вспухшую розовую полосу, переходящую в тончайший разрыв с тёмно-красной запёкшейся корочкой. Царапины складывались в форму буквы «W», у которой даже имелись причудливые завитки на концах. Кто ещё смог бы так искусно и виртуозно обращаться с кожаным дисциплинарным приспособлением? Себастьян помнил ощущение языка Чарли, обводящего один из завитков. Оно чувствовалось иначе, чем было с мистером Вонкой...

 

— Ты ведь не думал в самом деле, что я оставлю моего нового братика одного в старом доме? — спросил Чарли с неподдельным удивлением.

 

Тут и не поспоришь. Вонка тяжко вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на мальчишку рядом со своим протеже.

 

— Ему там нравится, — ответил он и по-детски пожал плечами, взмахнув острой элегантной вилкой.

 

— Эй, Себастьян, ты разве не голоден? Не съел ни кусочка, — сказал Чарли, обняв рукой узкие плечики мальчика. И только сейчас ребёнок набрался духу поднять глаза на мистера Вонку.

 

— Ну же, мальчик. Попробуй. Специально для тебя кое-что особенное, — притворно-сладко сказал мистер Вонка, не встречаясь глазами с сироткой, а вместо этого пристально глядя на руку Чарли. Кроме того, он тоном и движением бровей заострил особое внимание на слове «специально».

 

После того, как вечером Чарли появился перед дверями мистера Вонки, приведя с собой того, кого тут совсем не ждали, случилась короткая и темпераментная дискуссия. Себастьян был оставлен ждать в коридоре и плохо слышал, о чём говорили эти двое, улавливая только шипение «с» своего имени из уст мистера Вонки. После череды как узнаваемых, так и загадочных суматошных шумов за дверью новый «старший брат» пригласил мальчика войти.

 

А теперь ему разрешили есть. Себастьян знал своё место. В любой другой ситуации он бы душу продал за сочный кусок стейка, но только не сейчас. Принимая во внимание всё то, что мальчишка знал о сидевшем напротив странном бледном отшельнике, он всерьёз начал гадать, что за мясо лежало перед ним. Невольно вспоминался его бывший Содержатель — не он ли стал частью «особенного» блюда? Сейчас мальчик не исключил бы и такую вероятность. Так и не решившись притронуться к мясу, ребёнок зачерпнул ложкой фиолетовое пюре. На вкус оно оказалось просто изумительным, особенно в сочетании с белым соусом, сливочным, как шоколад.

 

Чарли уловил тонкий смысл слов своего наставника и коротко прищурился на него, сделав это быстрее, чем кондитер успел заметить. После Чарли отпустил из объятий своего маленького братика. Себастьян нутром почувствовал: что-то изменилось. Он переводил взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, забыв даже вынуть кончик ложки изо рта.

 

— Фабрика не совсем моя. Пока что нет, — сказал Чарли, отводя взгляд от Вонки и рассеянно съедая кусочек из собственной тарелки. В тоне юноши чувствовалось, что он всерьёз чем-то недоволен.

 

 — О чём ты? — строго уточнил Вонка.

 

— У тебя от меня секреты.

 

С несколько секунд Вонка ничего не отвечал. Себастьян вновь осмелился мельком взглянуть на него. Этот человек выглядел особенно привлекательно, когда был так обезоружен. Его глаза переливались всеми оттенками синего и фиолетового, а губы почти сомкнулись и скрыли зубы. С таким вот выражением лица и без привычного цилиндра на голове он почти напоминал обыкновенного человека. Себастьян размышлял о тех ночах, когда мистер Вонка оставался с ним на старой кроватке Чарли даже после их суматошного, хаотичного, греховного оргазма. В те моменты у мужчины было похожее выражение лица, и, несомненно, в мальчике перед собой он видел кого-то совсем другого — кого-то из своих воспоминаний. А ребёнок спрашивал себя, так ли уж это его задевает. Не мог же он, Себастьян, всерьёз привязаться к такому человеку, полюбить его? Да и кто бы смог? Разве что один-единственный человек, но даже его изумительная душа сейчас казалась огорчённой.

 

— А... что, по-твоему, я могу прятать от тебя? — не без заминки закончил Вонка, теряя конец фразы во внезапном приступе хихиканья и возвращая на лицо привычную пластичную улыбку. Он даже пригладил левую сторону своего безупречного боба, хотя волосы и без того идеально плавно обрамляли лицо. Себастьян поразился этой неожиданной взволнованности своего хозяина, вызвать которую, похоже, был способен только Чарли Бакет. Но зрелище было приятным. К слову, мистер Бакет пообещал показать ему нечто такое ещё тогда, когда они вдвоём сидели в старой комнатке-спальне на мансарде.

 

Чарли промакнул губы салфеткой и положил её на стол. Поднялся на ноги. Он был ростом чуть более шести футов — на несколько дюймов выше своего наставника, и разницу в росте между ними компенсировали только высокие каблуки последнего. Чарли обошёл стол, остановившись с противоположной стороны, и вытащил внушительную связку ключей из кармана своего жилета, украшенного замысловатой вышивкой и прекрасно дополненного изящным галстуком-бабочкой. Себастьян вытаращился на связку в чужой руке. Она выглядела в точности как та, которую достал мистер Вонка, прежде чем открыть крошечную дверцу тогда, в главном холле. Но с тех пор мальчик её больше не видел.

 

Вонка отклонился от Чарли совсем чуть-чуть, но решительно, рот его сложился в улыбку наоборот, а большие глаза переместились на медную связку ключей. У самого мистера Вонки ключи были серебряные.

 

— Сколько здесь ключей, Вилли? — спросил Чарли тоном, требующим беспрекословного подчинения.

 

Ответа не последовало. Бледный мужчина отклонился назад ещё немного и молча глядел на Чарли в ответ. Неожиданно Вилли Вонка стал похож совсем не на взрослого — на маленького ребёнка в тёмно-фиолетовом кожаном жилете и жаккардовой рубашке. В эмоциях Вонки читались одновременно раздражение и нервозность.

 

Чарли положил ладонь на лаково-блестящую поверхность стола, медленно склонился к лицу своего благодетеля и хрипло прошептал прямо в ухо:

 

— Ты что-то скрывал от меня, старик.

 

Вонка нечаянно столкнулся взглядом с Себастьяном, и стало ясно: он в ужасе оттого, что этот ребёнок стал свидетелем только что случившемуся. Ну всё, достаточно. Мужчина повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза Чарли, который возвышался над ним всего на какой-то дюйм.

 

— Ничего подобного! — заявил Вонка голосом, подскочившим на октаву. Зубы обнажились, кулак ударил по столу.

 

— Тогда доставай, — ровно ответил Чарли, не дрогнув ни одним мускулом.

 

Вонка залился краской. Себастьян глазам своим не поверил! И этот самый человек несколько дней назад велел ему надеть девчачье платье, а потом методично облизывать большой спиральный леденец. Затем мальчика, переброшенного через чужие колени, ожидала порка злосчастной конфетной тростью. Да, ещё ребёнок в тот день должен был откликаться на имя — то ли «Вероника», то ли какое-то вроде этого. И что-то в тех узорчатых колготках и кружевных трусиках явно нравилось мистеру Вонке. Мальчик хорошо запомнил ощущение твёрдого давления на живот, сопровождавшее его во время телесного наказания. Что касается мистера Вонки, сам он в тот вечер был одет иначе, чем обычно, и совершенно незабываемо. В частности, его наряд включал высокие латексные чулки, державшиеся на ремешках, которые крепились к сложному поясу и корсету. У Чарли кровь носом пошла, когда Себастьян спокойно выложил ему всё это как на духу. И уж чего-чего, а того, что элементарная фраза «тогда доставай» настолько выбьет легендарного кондитера из колеи, мальчик никак не ожидал.

 

— Прошу прощения? — ошеломлённо отозвался Вонка.

 

— Твои КЛЮЧИ. Достань их, — резко произнёс Чарли и тут же сам потянулся за ними.

 

— Чарли! — воскликнул мистер Вонка. Но не предпринял ничего, и молодой человек беспрепятственно дотянулся до его талии, нащупал и вынул на свет большую серебряную связку, к которой крепилась такая же серебряная цепочка.

 

— Вот! — изобличительно выдал обладатель золотого билета. — У тебя как минимум на десяток больше.

 

— Тц, ЭТИ от моих личных апартаментов, мой дорогой мальчик. Уж не думал ли ты, что их я тебе тоже дам? — парировал Вилли Вонка и перехватил связку, возвращая на законное место в кармане своего кожаного жилета.

 

Чарли быстро смерил его взглядом.

 

— Когда я вернулся, ты сказал, у меня будет всё, что пожелаю, — из-за усилившегося британского акцента серьёзный голос зазвучал особенно приятно.

 

— Пфф! — Вонка небрежно взмахнул обтянутой латексом кистью, закрывая глаза.

 

— Я хочу эти ключи, Вилли. Хочу всё остальное, что ты прятал от меня, — хриплый тон, бескомпромиссное заявление.

 

Аметистовые глаза Вонки метнулись к Чарли, затем к Себастьяну. Как много смысла ребёнок смог уловить? Напряжённость во взгляде кондитера усилилась озарением. Если подумать, как много мальчишка додумался выболтать его протеже? Его идеальный, чистый Чарли был сейчас сам на себя не похож. Да, безусловно. А малыша Себастьяна, похоже, ожидала особая игра сегодня ночью.

 

— Чарли, — начал мистер Вонка без тени беспечности, — этот вечер сложился не так, как я предполагал. Я предпочитаю обсуждать подобные моменты, но ты всё испортил. — Он приложил тыльную сторону ладони в перчатке к скуле своего возлюбленного протеже. При близком сравнении кожа молодого человека, поцелованная лёгким загаром, ещё заметнее контрастировала со снежно-белой кожей Вилли. Лицо Чарли и вся его поза заметно смягчились от прикосновения его благодетеля.

 

Себастьян видел в глазах Чарли тот же отчаянный голод, что и в глазах Вилли Вонки. И очевидно, дело состояло далеко, далеко не только в наследии кондитерских знаний.

 

— Прошу, давай сейчас пожелаем друг другу сладких снов, а поговорим об этом утром. Твой старый наставник заслуживает немного отдыха, как считаешь? — Вонка убрал руку с лица Чарли и отвернулся, выглядя раненым, разбитым. Тем не менее, это не помешало ему выделить слово «старый» особенно недовольным тоном.

 

Вид Чарли выражал абсолютную капитуляцию. В несколько простых жестов мистер Вонка зацепил все нужные струны сердца Чарли. Найти их было легко тому, кто сам же их там и натянул когда-то. На лице Вонки — в противоположность его драгоценному протеже — расползлась усмешка, а потом он опустил голову, вновь обращая внимание на Себастьяна... и стрельнул в мальчишку поистине зловещим взглядом. Вилли Вонка вернул себе самообладание. Выражение его лица мгновенно напомнило мальчику постер к фильму «Заводной апельсин», висевший в спальне у прежнего хозяина Себастьяна. Сердечко у ребёнка падало всякий раз, как Содержатель сажал его пересматривать этот садомазохистский фильм.

 

Чарли вздохнул.

 

— Я отведу Себастьяна назад в Шоколадный цех.

 

— Не нужно, пускай остаётся на ночь здесь, — сказал Вонка настолько сладким тоном, насколько возможно, и подошёл к ребёнку, становясь рядом. Глаза Себастьяна округлились и метнулись к фигуре высокого, прекрасного Чарли Бакета. О, как бы ему хотелось вместо этого остаться в комнате своего новоиспечённого старшего братика! Но разве посмел бы он попросить об этом вслух.

 

Чарли повернул голову и посмотрел на Себастьяна ровно в тот самый момент, когда в детской головке бились эти отчаянные мысли.

 

— Х-хочешь оставить его ЗДЕСЬ, у СЕБЯ в комнате? Но я так и не-...

 

— Твоя комната дальше по коридору, Чарли. Ни к чему тебе мотаться туда-сюда на стеклянном лифте, — глаза Вонки келейно блеснули. Он повернулся лицом к Чарли снова с тем раненым взглядом. — Сегодня ты заставил меня понять, что мне стоит быть более... открытым. Так что, отчего бы не оставить малыша здесь? — сказал Вонка, легонько покрутив головой вправо и влево, отчего края его стрижки качнулись вперёд и назад. Чарли приходил в восторг, когда доводилось узреть такое.

 

Вилли Вонка был собой доволен. Он сразил этого высокого молодого человека одними только словами. Всегда приятно, когда получается проделать подобное. Ирония, на его вкус, могла быть ничуть не хуже конфет.

 

Мистер Вонка неспособен был нанести Чарли Бакету физический вред — о нет, ни за что бы не смог; другое дело — преподавать ему уроки посредством ментальных приёмов. Много лет назад мистер Вонка решил сам для себя, что никогда не поддастся своей похоти, дабы уберечь Чарли от влияния своей болезненной привязанности и взрастить из него достойного наследника для дела всей своей жизни. Шоколадный мастер по собственному опыту знал, что раненое сердце и разбитая душа сильнее склонны к одержимости и самоотдаче, нежели сердце и душа, не затронутые ничем, не замутнённые.

 

Вилли Вонка относился к числу самых наблюдательных людей в мире. Он способен был мгновенно увидеть те вещи, которых большинство людей не замечали перед собственным носом в течение всей жизни, в течение тысячелетий. Что значит быть обычным человеком, он не знал, зато прекрасно умел наблюдать за людьми, анализировать их, разбирать на составляющие. Это было легко. Да и потом, кто вообще захотел бы походить на всех этих человечков с их жалкими потугами — там, за пределами огромной, как отдельный мир, фабрики? Кто захотел бы занять заведомо более низкое положение?

 

Таким образом, лишь будучи слепым, глухим и немым, Вонка не сумел бы заметить направленной на себя привязанности! И вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться до крайности идолопоклонническим отношением Чарли, он сопротивлялся жестокому искушению в пользу того, чтобы вырастить из мальчика лучшего 'кондитера'. В любом случае, семейство Бакетов заведомо лишило его возможности создать с мальчиком единственные узы. Они подпитывали в Чарли тошнотворно высокий уровень заботы и любви — наивно при этом полагая, будто это изменит и самого кондитера. Он их не презирал, нет, но они, несомненно, создавали немало трудностей. Возможность посмеяться им в лицо — одно из немногих развлечений, которые он мог извлечь из всей этой ситуации. Семейство всегда пеняло на его асоциальное поведение; но правда была за ними лишь отчасти.

 

— Теперь у нас всё чики-пики, да же? — прощебетал мистер Вонка. — Ты ведь не доставишь мне никаких проблем, малыш? — Он очертил подбородок Себастьяна, устремляясь вверх, к большим выразительным глазам. Глазам, всегда выдававшим слова, что не смели сорваться с языка. Из огня да в полымя. Себастьян вежливо помотал головой в ответ на вопрос.

 

А Чарли в этот момент в каком-то смысле даже возненавидел мальчика — из зависти. Как мог Себастьян делать вид, будто оказаться в спальне Вилли — сущая пытка? Да Чарли не одну пижаму испохабил из-за одних только мыслей о подобной возможности!

 

— Может, и я останусь? — спросил он. — Устроим пижамную вечеринку, будет весело.

 

Вонку позабавил этот его внезапно ребяческий настрой. Случались моменты, когда он совершенно не узнавал этого ослепительного, нарядного молодого красавца перед собой. Сегодня был как раз такой случай. Кем был человек, стоящий перед ним? Его милый, невинный Чарли никак не мог оказаться таким устрашающим. Вонка на секунду прикрыл глаза, представляя, какой бы в самом деле могла стать их пижамная вечеринка, не будь семейство Чарли таким бдительным, не надзирай они за мальчиком, как ястребы, каждую минуту. Они были ужасно насторожены с человеком, которого приветствовали в своём доме. Что ж, нельзя их упрекнуть в беспочвенной паранойе.

 

— Нам с тобой нужен перерыв, Чарли, — устало сказал Вонка и провёл по шелковистым волосам у Себастьяна на затылке. Такие мягкие бывают только у ребёнка. Можно притвориться, будто был знаком с этим ощущением много лет назад, в параллельной реальности, где пижамные вечеринки и полуночные приключения были возможны.

 

— Как скажешь, — кивнул самый счастливый мальчик на свете, обладатель пятого золотого билета, тайный хранитель искажённого сердца мистера Вонки. — Доброй ночи, Вилли.

 

Чарли знал, когда пора признать поражение, и как раз сейчас в его душе накопилось слишком много неотвеченных вопросов, чтобы продолжать. А пока он просто уходил вдаль по коридору, и ночь была ещё совсем юна...  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кто в тебя вонзает свои когти, друг мой? — строчка из песни Dave Matthews - Crash Into Me


End file.
